


#53 koi no yokan

by baekedaelights, cryystal_m00n



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe-Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Falling In Love, Finger kink, Fluff, Hand Kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Obliviousness, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, clingy baekhyun, slight degradation, slight pet play, work trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedaelights/pseuds/baekedaelights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: japanese|nounthe sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.(or, how jongdae’s life gets turned upside down when he runs into a flurry of sparkles and pretty hands.)





	#53 koi no yokan

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the promoter, i’m really happy i could write this. i hope i paid your idea justice.  
and thank you to my beta, lalé, for putting up with everything and for helping me pull through this roller coaster. i love you and thank you again for everything

for the nth time, kim jongdae looks into the mirror in front of him, trying to adjust the tie around his neck. he only manages to mess it up even more, the flimsily tied knot coming undone. he groans under his breath, letting his head fall back, as his shaky hands pull the tie away, the slim black piece of silk hitting the floor. 

“this is a mess,” he sighs, just as his best friend, minseok, walks in. 

“hey! i worked hard on that knot!” 

“not hard enough, _ min, _” jongdae says through gritted teeth, bending down to pick the material up again. he gives up after five seconds of trying to tie it himself, throwing it across the room and watching it land pathetically on the rug. 

minseok takes a seat on the younger’s bed, wrapping himself in the old blanket laying on it. “you have the job, man! and didn’t the dude that interviewed you say that _ ‘they’ve had numerous problems with the secretaries cause they can’t put up with mr. old fart’s bullshit’ _ ? you’ve secured the bag, dae! you put up with your _ own _shit!”

jongdae glares at his best friend through the mirror, turning abruptly to throw an even deadlier glare at him. “focus on growing your hair back, egg, and then we’ll talk.”

minseok throws him some lame, one handed finger guns, before resting against the headboard and making himself comfortable. “night, daedae! you’ll do great at your stupid office job! make sure to suck a nice dick, boy!” and with one last peace sign he goes to sleep. 

the blond rolls his eyes, but doesn’t comment on it any further. he knows minseok is tired from his two jobs and really, he just wants to make sure his best friend doesn’t die from exhaustion. 

he takes one more look at himself, choosing to leave the tie out of his final outfit. jongdae walks over to the bed, pressing a light kiss on top of minseok’s shaved head. he pulls back, smiles down at his snoring friend and turns over to leave his bedroom and shared apartment. 

he has to take two different train rides in order to reach the building of his new job, byun enterprise, but he knows it will be worth it when he gets to see his first paycheck. the guy that interviewed him, jongdae is sure that his name was kyunsoon or something, said that the boss usually doubles their salary after a while. now, jongdae isn’t really a big fan of working, which is why most of the jobs he has had were from home, but still, he wants to make this one last. 

all he can hope for, as he enters the giant building, which really, looks more like some neo-modernist, futuristic, dali inspired construction, is that his boss isn’t _ actually _ an _ old fart. _he’s not expecting some prince charming in his thirties, looking like hell on heels, but he can hope that he’s not a balding pervert either. 

his concerns are thrown out of the window, when he finally manages to take in the inside of the building. it’s… bright. colorful paintings hanging in the middle of the lobby, the tile beneath his feet a combination of black and glitter and gold, which normally would clash with the painting and rainbow waiting chairs, but somehow, they look ok, pretty even. though, it might be because jongdae has no sense of style, as said by minseok himself. 

he breaks out of his reverie the moment someone bumps into him, sending him stumbling forward. jongdae is quick to turn around, already bowing at more than 90 degrees, apologies falling out too fast to actually make any sense. 

the person just chuckles, putting their hand on jongdae’s back to urge him to stand straight. “it’s ok, dude! don’t worry about it, i’m the one that ran into you!” their voice is melodious, not deep enough to send shivers down his spine but still powerful enough to make jongdae lower his gaze. 

from the brief glance at their shoes, the blond can say that they are the epitome of rich. 

fingers snap in front of his eyes, making him look up at them. jongdae has to correct himself. they are the epitome of rich and beautiful. soft gray hair parted down the middle covers their forehead, their even softer features being highlighted by a thin layer of what looks like glitter. their eyes, which at first seem uninteresting to jongdae, draw him in at a second glance. they have the same amount, maybe a little bit more, of glitter right on the water line, making the person seem untouchable, almost like a god. they are kind, faint laugh lines visible in the corners of those eyes as the man gives jongdae a gentle smile. 

and as if they aren’t godly enough, from their too beautiful face, to their expensive and perfectly pressed black suit, they _ have _to have the most captivating hands jongdae has ever seen. long fingers, clad in expensive rings and perfectly shaped nails, which seem to have another layer of sheen to them. jongdae may as well have died and gone to heaven. 

the person smiles, giving him their hand to shake. “baekhyun! it’s nice to meet you…” 

“jongdae!” he says before baekhyun can trail off. “i’m jongdae, kim jongdae! i’m… uh, new?” he exhales slowly, trying to calm his nerves. “what pronouns should i…”

baekhyun laughs, nothing more than a simple chuckle. “he/him, if you don’t mind. and new, you say? huh, indeed you are,” baekhyun whispers as his eyes, now hiding something darker behind the kindness, take him in from head to toe. “no tie?” 

jongdae visibly brightens, letting his head down again. “you think the boss will be mad i didn’t wear one?” 

“who, that dumbass? oh, he won’t give a shit, trust me!” 

“are you… allowed to say something like that about him?”

baekhyun laughs, sounding merry and bright, brighter than the lobby. “he can’t hear me now, can he?”

jongdae shrugs, moving towards the elevator. he hopes that baekhyun will follow him, maybe continue their conversation about the boss. and as if all the gods above heard his little prayer, baekhyun does. 

they settle inside the tiny space, jongdae not so subtly checking the other man out in the mirror. he’s not really an ass man. truly. he likes forearms more, but even so, he has to admit that the man has a great asset, round and soft, reminding jongdae of a corgi butt. 

“so,” baekhyun starts, giving jongdae the same smile as he did before, “what will you be doing here?” 

“oh! i’ll be the head secretary! i don’t really understand how i got this job since my major is graphic design but i’m not complaining,” jongdae laughs, if a bit nervously. “you know, i heard that most secretaries byun had couldn’t put up with his shit and i swear, if he’s some type of balding overweight sweaty old man, i will punch him.”

baekhyun laughs along, wiping a single tear from the corner of his eyes. “yeah, he’s quite… hyperactive.”

“man, i just hope he won’t make me run to the coffee shop three times a day because he keeps on changing his order.” 

baekhyun touches his elbow, the ghost of his pretty fingers burning jongdae’s clothed skin. his fingers are gone too fast. 

jongdae looks up just as the elevator doors open. baekhyun is giving him a slight smirk, throwing one last off handed comment behind his shoulder before he gets on moving. 

his loud voice lingers in jongdae’s mind.

_ “don’t worry, angel. i like my coffee black.” _

the doors close, jongdae still in the elevator, and just then, he screams. 

* * *

baekhyun did turn out to be his boss. he found out that it wasn’t just some sick prank the moment he stepped foot on the floor where he’d be spending the rest of his time having recurring nightmares. everyone there, and jongdae was sure that even the plants moved, turned to look at him, some with sympathy, but most just amused. 

it was only when he let his bag fall next to his desk and he turned around that he saw the piece of metal (somehow, even that had glitter on it) nailed to the door behind his desk. it read simply, written in elegant letters: _ byun baekhyun, ceo _. 

so, in every sense of the word and even more, he is utterly _ fucked. _ not only did he tell his boss that he would _ punch _said boss in the face if he annoyed him, but he may have, in the five minute elevator ride and less than five minute talk in the lobby, developed… something, for his boss. 

he’s not yet sure what, if it’s merely a normal, completely casual attraction (after all, the man did look like a devil, but a devil that jongdae wouldn’t mind selling his soul to. a sebastian.) or something else. not a crush, those are for kindergarten kids. he’d much rather call it a desire. 

so, as he listens to the other secretary, a pretty man called yixing, he can’t help but replay their interaction, cringing as his brain plays out the last part of it, the _ worst _part of it, again and again, like a broken record. he tries to pay attention to the other man, oh lord, he tries; but no matter how many times yixing explains to him how the files are organized and how baekhyun’s schedule works, he just can’t… focus. 

he keeps looking behind his shoulder, shuddering whenever he sees the name plate. faintly, jongdae can hear someone singing behind the closed door, but he’s not sure if it’s his tired mind replaying the same exid song or if it’s his boss singing _ me & you. _

“erm, yixing-ssi?” he asks. 

yixing hums, eyes still stuck on opening files on jongdae’s computer. 

“is… is mister byun ok? he’s been… listening to the same song for an hour now?”

the older sighs, pushing himself up from his chair. he walks over to baekhyun’s door and starts _ pounding _on it. the people around them don’t seem bothered by it, all of them continuing with their own thing. 

jongdae, on the other hand, is left speechless. he can’t form a single word as baekhyun opens the door, looking very annoyed at the secretary. 

“yes, xing?” he says, pushing his very sweaty hair out of his eyes. jongdae starts to question if the man has been dancing in his office. 

“_boss, _cut it out. i’m trying to teach jongdae how to be your babysitter.” 

baekhyun gasps, turning to face jongdae, who can feel his face on fire. “of course i’ll stop! anything for the angel! ah, don’t mind me, don’t mind me, you just focus on your work, angel and if you’re good for xingxing, maybe i’ll reward you,” the silver haired man says, sending jongdae a wink, which only manages to make his cheeks even redder, if that’s possible. 

yixing sighs again as he pushes baekhyun back inside his office, shutting the door close. jongdae can see him debate whether or not to block the handle with a chair, but yixing finally chooses not to. 

“now!” the man claps his hands together, trying to look as if he can’t hear baekhyun whining behind the now closed door. “let’s go over his schedule, ok?”

jongdae watches as the man retakes his seat, going back to walking the younger through everything. he can’t help himself before he asks: “why aren’t you the head secretary, yixing-ssi?” 

yixing stops, fingers right above the keyboard. “easy,” he begins, “i can’t shoulder that much… responsibility, let’s call it? yeah, baek listens to me and i can stop his bullshit, but that’s just because we’ve been friends for years now. besides, i enjoy working and helping the others too, not just baekhyunnie. and trust me, kyungsoo told me about your interview and that, next to the fact that you’re still here, shows me that you can take care of him.”

jongdae snorts, taking a sip of his now warm water. “i can’t tie a knot, yixing-ssi. i doubt i can look after another human being.”

“call me hyung, please. and don’t worry about it. baek _ knows _how to tie knots quite well, if i do say so myself.”

the blond chokes on his water, hoping deep down that the elder didn’t mean it like that. before he can ask yixing to clarify it, however, the man has already launched back into his explanation. 

and jongdae is only able to try and follow along, his mind full of hands tying black ropes and silks around necks and wrists. 

* * *

time flies, jongdae comes to realize, when you spend almost all of your time setting up appointments _ and _dates for the overgrown child you have to call your boss. 

jongdae is not necessarily mad that he has to organize baekhyun’s dates, he’s quite indifferent to it, but what _ does _annoy him is seeing all the pretty girls and boys coming in and out of baekhyun’s office. girls and boys that seem to love coming in only during office hours. 

between that and whining about said planned dates to minseok, or yixing, or really, anyone willing to listen, he doesn’t even realize that he’s been working at byun enterprise for two whole months. 

two quite boring months, of nothing but writing down boring numbers that the marketing team gives him. sixty one days of… mundane activities. 

waking up, washing the sleepiness away, drinking a coffee that’s too bitter, while trying to keep his eyes open, making sure that the shirt he wants to wear is clean, then rushing out the door while yelling good morning, hoping that minseok can hear him from his sleep. 

after arriving at the byun building, nothing much happens; at least, on a good day. only yixing greeting him good morning, passing a cup of coffee his way, the rest of the employees too tired or grumpy to acknowledge his presence. and then, it’s a matter of time before the most exciting part of his days happens. baekhyun’s arrival. 

that part of his mornings (or afternoons, if the elder spent his night drinking), is always… peculiar, to say the least. baekhyun, for a lack of better words, is extra. were you to imagine the gayest person on rupaul’s drag race, walking on the runway with ten inch heels, a peacock behind them and a giant crown on their head, lady gaga playing in the background as they slut drop in front of the jury; baekhyun is that, but _ worse. _

he doesn’t bring peacocks in the building, nor does he wear a crown (on most days), but he makes up for it with just how _ loud _he can be, even if hungover. jongdae is sure that even seulgi, from the front desk in the lobby, can hear it when baekhyun steps foot on his floor.

and of course, on this beautiful, sunny tuesday morning, when surprisingly, jongdae is the only one present, baekhyun doesn’t fail to showcase his extravagance (and beauty, a small voice in jongdae’s mind provides). as soon as the elevator doors open, baekhyun’s voice can be heard. it’s not the usual _ ‘good morning, y’all’ _, which more often than not gets accompanied by cheeky compliments shouted at the employees, but this time, it’s a simple, subdued melody. 

even from across the room, baekhyun’s hands and fingers catch his attention. he’s been staring at them a lot more lately. his eyes always finding themselves traveling down until they land on the price he desires. it’s stupid, just how flustered a pair of hands can make him, but no one can deny the blush that appears on jongdae’s cheeks whenever he looks at them.

the older man stops in his tracks when he notices that he is not the only person in the office. he gives jongdae a bright grin and the blond swears he can see the sun reflecting on his surprisingly _ pearly-white _teeth. is it even healthy for them to be as white as a color made by anish kapoor? jongdae doesn’t know the answer to such a question, sadly. 

“hello, angel,” he greets jongdae, walking carefully until he reaches his desk. baekhyun puts down a brown paper bag (jongdae is proud he doesn’t use plastic), right on top of the papers jongdae got from junmyeon yesterday.

jongdae’s eyes can only focus on the glint coming from the elder’s diamond ring. his mind goes straight into overheated mode as he thinks about the same hand wrapped around-- he shakes his head, a futile attempt to clear it. 

“eat up, angel, you’re _ mad skinny, luv _,” baekhyun says, switching to english halfway through. 

(jongdae doesn’t think that hearing his voice go from confident and boisterous to tiny, almost like a girl from the animes yuta kept on ranting about in college, is the _ cutest, _most adorable thing ever. clearly, he doesn’t have such thoughts.)

“i’m not skinny, baekhyun-ssi. my friend says i’m pretty… twunk-y? is that the word?”

baekhyun blinks at him, and the secretary can see the tiny wheels working inside his brain, “does she now?”

“well, _ he _ would know about it. he likes his boys as pretty and delicate as they can be. which is _ why _we didn’t work out,” jongdae says, as he pushes the bag away. he stops just as he can see the title on the front page, a mortiffied look on his face, “i mean! we didn’t bang! i just sucked him-- oh my god, i’m making this worse.”

the silver haired man shakes with laughter, he _ wheezes _ even. he has to hold onto the desk for support all whilst jongdae has to pretend that he doesn’t want to jump off a window this exact moment. for what feels like years, baekhyun just laughs and laughs and _ laughs. _ by the time he is done, he has tears streaming down his face and jondae is sure that his stomach must be in so much pain. 

the man wipes at his tears, letting out one more shaky exhale, before he pushes himself off the desk and starts moving towards his own office. “don’t sext him at work, angel. and if you do wanna jerk off during office hours, you may use my office!” 

with one last wink thrown over his shoulder, baekhyun enters his workroom, leaving a stunned jongdae to stare after him, as he wonders if this qualifies as sexual harassment or not. 

still, he eats the pain au chocolate in the bag, even if, as he stuffs his face, his cheeks never lose the reddish color.

* * *

jongdae likes to believe he is an organized person. sure, his room is full of papers and thrown clothes all over the floor, with the occasional anime figurine sticking out, ready to stab his foot, but it’s _ organized chaos. _he knows where everything is, even if it usually takes jongdae one too many minutes to find it. 

but, despite his _ amazing, out of this world, perfect _tidiness, he still manages to misplace things. which is why he has spent the last twenty minutes talking with minseok on the phone and trying to help him navigate through the so called mess in his room. 

he somehow forgot the paper where he had written the speech he made for baekhyun; a speech that the older man was too lazy to write himself. it wasn’t much, just a brief presentation for some investors, but still, jongdae put his precious time into searching thesaurus for the perfect synonyms and he didn’t want it to go to waste. 

so, like any rational being, he called his best friend, successfully waking him up, and begged him for about fifteen minutes to look for the paper and take the train to the company. he only had to promise a nice bottle of wine and some pasta from the italian place minseok likes before the elder agreed. 

“does it have moomins drawn on the side?” minseok asks, to which jongdae lets out a _ whoop _of excitement. “i’ll take that as a yes. alright, i’ll be there in… i don’t know, i’m just gonna text you when i arrive. see you, daedae.” he doesn’t wait for jongdae to respond. 

the blond falls back in his chair, sighing in relief. 

“that was a lot,” yixing says, giving him a gentle smile when jongdae cracks an eye open to look at him. 

“_fucking _ tell me about it.”

“how come you forgot it? you usually have _ everything _baek needs.”

“i don’t know. guess i must’ve been super tired last night,” jongdae says with a slight shrug. 

yixing goes back to his abandoned laptop just as a new notification pops up. from what jongdae understood, the elder is trying to woo zitao from the graphic design department, but the younger chinese man remains unimpressed by yixing’s attempts. taeyeon, one of zitao’s coworkers, told him that whenever yixing leaves their floor the younger ends up screaming. if it’s in pain, pleasure or something else, jongdae isn’t sure. 

minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days and days turn into years. that’s how jongdae feels the time passing as he waits for minseok to show up at his work, in his shining prince charming armor with the younger’s well crafted presentation in his hand. 

he’s done chewing on the nails of his right hand, when the elevator doors open and a still tired and gross looking minseok comes in, almost falling down with how he was resting on the metal doors. jongdae rushes to him. 

“you moron! you colossal moron!” jongdae says, worry still present on his face, as well as in his voice. 

minseok waves him off, letting his weight fall onto jongdae’s shoulders for support. “carry me, daedae,” he mumbles. the blond complies without protest, helping his best friend walk over to his desk. he makes sure that minseok is seated before stealing one of the uncomfortable chairs from next to baekhyun’s door and plopping down on it, right next to the elder.

“you wanna take a nap? or i can ask sunny to come get you? no, she’s too small to carry you…”

again, minseok waves him off, just as his head falls to the side, eyes closing slightly. “a friend is coming to get me,” he says, taking jongdae’s blazer which was resting on the back of his chair and snuggling it. “just… gotta wait for hannie.” minseok is out before jongdae can ask him who, exactly, hannie is. 

“hyung? can i take your blazer and use it as a pillow for him?” he asks yixing. the elder gives it to him as he stands up, making his way towards the elevator. 

“i’ll go get some coffee. you want anything?” 

“something with sugar, please.” 

“on it!” 

smoothing the edges of the paper, he takes a closer look at it. it does have small moomins and big moomins drawn on the side, and frankly, he doesn’t want his boss to see his childish drawings. so, as he pets minseok’s buzz-cut with one hand, he rewrites the speech on his laptop. it’s easier said than done, but still, almost half an hour in, he manages to write nearly all of it.

it’s the sound of baekhyun’s office door being thrown open that startles him. he looks up just in time to catch his boss’ confused look turn into a glare. a glare directed at minseok. 

“who’s he?” he asks, stepping closer to jongdae’s desk. the blond can see that he is still contemplating if he should call the security on the weird sleeping man occupying jongdae’s chair. 

“my best friend!”

“the one you went down on!” 

jongdae’s face goes red as he tries to hide the blush behind his hands. he can still feel his ears feeling way too hot, however. he throws a pencil at baekhyun’s head, but he misses by at least twenty centimeters, ending up only hitting his abdomen weakly. 

“cute. did you make that speech thingy? to get the investors to give me more money so that i can, as well, give all of you a bigger salary?”

“yes--”

“good!” baekhyun interrupts him. “i need it now!” 

jongdae _ dies _ in that moment. he’s not done rewriting it and while doing the agonizing process, he somehow managed to spill the coffee yixing brought him on the original paper. he pulls the moomin art piece --speech-- closer, but baekhyun, being high on sugar, coffee, energy drinks and the power of a demon, is faster. he snatches it right from jongdae’s hold. 

it’s a comical image, really, to an outsider. seeing jongdae try to jump from the chair and get his paper back, all while making sure not to wake his best friend up, as baekhyun just laughs, quite evilly at that, eyes scanning over the written words quickly. 

it’s even funnier when minseok wakes up in the middle of the two’s little war, bewildered at his surroundings. the older sighs, standing up and checking something on his phone. he smiles at it, making jongdae stop from his failed attempts in favor of staring at his best friend. baekhyun stops as well, he, in turn staring at jongdae. 

minseok is the first piece in this small game of domino. 

“where are you going?” jongdae asks. 

his best friend frowns, yawns one more time and then says, “i told you hannie is picking me up?” 

from the side, baekhyun still watches them closely. jongdae can feel his stare on him, even as his attention is concentrated on minseok alone. the silver haired man averts his eyes when minseok catches him staring. 

“anyway, thanks for letting me nap. i’ll leave you something to eat before i head to work,” he leans in as he says this, pressing his lips against jongdae’s cheek in a chaste kiss. it’s barely a peck with the way jongdae stands up at the same time, ready to hug his best friend. it’s more of a kiss that a middle schooler would try to get away with on a sunday while their christian mom is watching them from the side. in this case, baekhyun is the christian mom. 

jongdae bids him goodbye, smiling fondly as minseok heads to the elevators just in time as they open, a scarily tall tree walks out of it. the tree, (jongdae knows that his name is kylie or something, he’s not really sure which jenner he is), scoffs when he sees minseok, but one of the smaller man’s deathly glares is enough to have him move aside and clear the path for minseok. 

right before the doors close, jongdae catches his best friend making a kissy face at him, before pointing at baekhyun. scandalized, he checks if baekhyun caught the _ inappropriate, childish, disgustingly stupid _act, but all his worries wash away when he notices that the man is, once again, busy reading his speech. 

and once again, just like any other time baekhyun has something in his hands, his eyes trail downwards, mouth opening slightly as he can only focus on those sinfully perfect hands. 

“i like it!” baekhyun chirps, folding the piece of coffee stained paper neatly. “the hippos were a nice touch.” 

jongdae gasps, not believing his ears. “hippo? _ hippo_?!” 

“is that… is that not what it is? i swear they looked like that.” 

shaking his head, he holds his hand out. “can i finish typing it back on a clean paper?”

“angel, i just told you i need it now. are you ok? first you forgot what your ex-fuckbuddy told you, now what _ i _ did. do you want to go take a nap too?” baekhyun’s hands move so that they’re both resting on his face. his very perfect hands are on his _ very _ greasy and gross face. his super red face. oh god, he didn’t want the first time baekhyun’s hands are on him to be like this. he imagined it in an equally gross situation, but instead of oily face, it’d be sweaty body. he’s spiraling _ again. _

“i just need some more coffee, that’s all,” jongdae sighs. “i spilled the one yixing-hyung brought me.” he’s _ fucking _ trying to keep his cheeks at a reasonable temperature and color, but the more the _ works of art _are there, the redder his skin gets. 

baekhyun nods, and jongdae has to stop himself from screeching when he feels the elder’s thumbs stroking the high of his cheeks for a second, two, three. _ jesus take the wheel, _jongdae’s soul just left the chat. 

“i have an old coffee machine in my office. just smack it once and it comes back to life. and if you want, the nap offer still stands. i’ll be with kyungsoo on the first floor, ok? if anyone calls tell them i’ll contact them later and that if they want to book a meeting they can wait, ok?” finally, his hands drop back to the side of his body. 

baekhyun doesn’t wait for him to nod. he’s already late, so he leaves, hips all swaying and fingers snapping in tune with an inaudible melody. 

“that was… something else. you ok there, bud?” jongdae hears yixing ask, but his head is filled with screaming so loud, that he can’t truly understand him. 

he got a fucking _ boner _ from baekhyun caressing his face. _ perfect. _

* * *

for a reason unknown to humankind, over the course of the last three weeks, baekhyun’s been asking him to spend almost _ every _ single minute with him. well, not when he’s in the bathroom, because, believe it or not, baekhyun _ is _potty trained. still, this doesn’t change the fact that jongdae has been spending so much fucking time with his boss lately that it’s almost as if they’re married. 

jongdae wonders, late at night when he can’t sleep because said boss- “husband” asks him to bring him french toast and since most restaurants are closed he has to make it himself, which results into a sleep deprived jongdae trying to win the don’t burn the kitchen down challenge, if this is all god’s revenge for that time in kindergarten when he pulled on sunyoung’s hair a bit too harshly, resulting in her falling in the sand pit and scraping her knee. sometimes, when they get drunk together, sunyoung still brings it up. 

“_now, i’ve been craving some chicken from that really nice american restaurant. i _ ** _really _ ** _ want the spicy one, because i’m feeling adventurous. i want it delivered by… in half an hour.” _

jongdae groans, pulling the pillow over his head and trying, _ struggling _to mute the sound of baekhyun’s cheery, yet irksome voice. jongdae has no idea how the elder can be so energized at such an ungodly hour. 

“you realize how _ fucking _late it is, right?” he asks, his finger hovering above the end call button. for some reason, he can’t quite bring himself to press it. 

he can hear the pout in baekhyun’s voice as he speaks, “but dae… i want chicken…”

the blond pushes the soft and welcoming duvet away, letting it fall on the ground, right next to his bed. he says goodbye to it and rolls off, falling exactly on top of the discarded duvet. another groan escapes him, before promptly saying to what he assumes is the speaker of the phone, “i’ll be there as soon as i can.” he hopes his boss heard him. 

god, why did no one tell him his job will include being a babysitter for a man-child with the cravings of a pregnant woman. 

* * *

maybe running in the pouring rain when only wearing a thin shirt wasn’t the best idea jongdae has ever had. in his defence, though, he had a good reason. kind of dumb, now that he thinks of it again as he dries his now muddy shirt. 

there was a _ puppy _ running amok in the rain. and sure, the little corgi boy (he had to check and it wasn’t a nice experience neither for him nor for the dog) may have an owner, but the lack of a collar made jongdae think otherwise. which is why he ran all around the block trying to catch the pup, who was surprisingly _ fast _for a dog with tiny ass legs. 

still, after almost twenty minutes of running around, jongdae managed to pick the dog up, succeeding in turning his shirt into a gross brown. after all this running, he still jogged inside his apartment building, not wanting the corgi to catch a cold. 

the dog, whom shall stay named dog, for the time being, is quick to make the small apartment his own. he walks inside, as soon as jongdae puts him down, sniffing around and deciding which part of the living room will be his new playground. before he can sit his butt down, jongdae gathers him back in his arms, holding with the whiny and agitated puppy close, even as he’s trying to free himself. 

the walk to the bathroom is short and the bath that the corgi has to endure is even shorter, but it all feels too long for jongdae and his already sick brain. as fast as he is, the blond tries to be as thorough as possible, not wanting the dog to either get sick or stay dirty. who knows when is the last time he had a proper bath. 

the corgi wastes no time in shaking the excess water off when jongdae lets him down on the floor. he’s too tired to really care about the mess, so, with only a little bit of motivation left, he drags his feet to the kitchen, dog following him close, and puts him _ something _to eat. he’s not quite sure what, but it smells good and he’s pretty sure that minseok made it for him before leaving yesterday. 

damned be his best friend and the almost boyfriend for wanting to spend time together and be almost in love.

“ok, dog,” he says, bending down to scratch dog behind his ears. the corgi reacts immediately and starts wagging his tail in excitement. “you can sleep anywhere you want _ but _minseok’s bed unless you want us both dead, understood?” 

dog wags his tail harder, barking in response too. jongdae pets him one more time, cooing when dog pokes his hand with his nose. 

the corgi follow him to bed, jumping, or more like struggling to do so, and landing right on top of jongdae’s legs. he moves until he is cuddling close to the human’s chest and then he is out. 

jongdae pets the soft orange fur, as dog’s mellowed snores lull him to sleep. 

* * *

if the snot running out of his nose is any indicator of sorts, jongdae is sick. like, really, _ really _ sick. but still, as dog’s weight presses down his chest, his already heavy chest, with how clogged his lungs are (jongdae isn’t really sure what happens when someone catches a cold. he’s _ almost _certain his lungs get filled with… stuff. at least that’s what those flu medicine ads show).

his whole body, even his hair which is stuck to his head, with just how much he’s been sweating through the night, feels as if he’s been hit by a truck, then hit like a soccer ball by a child who confused him with his cat, then, as if he wasn’t in great pain already, a dog chased him, despite jongdae having broken legs and arms, and then, then came the angry wasps, biting on his open wounds and bloody limbs. that’s the only way he can put his pain into words. 

dog barks next to his ear, a sign that he wants food. or water or to be pet, jongdae’s not quite sure what he wants. 

“ok, ok,” he groggily says, struggling to stand up, “i’ll feed you.” dog tilts his head to the side, giving the human an amused look. “dog, i _ can’t _take you outside,” jongdae whines, making the corgi yelp sadly. 

“just… pee in the bathroom, c’mon, dogs are smart, i’ll… buy you a toy if you do it.” 

almost as if understanding him, dog jumps down from the bed and promptly makes his way to the bathroom. in all honesty, jongdae isn’t sure if to do his business or to pull on the toilet paper roll just to spite the human for not taking him on a walk, but in this moment, he doesn’t give a single _ fuck. _

jongdae only wishes to go back to bed, nothing more. but, as he tries to somehow fall back on his bed, without making his brain move too much (his head is already in excruciating pain, and the least thing he wants right now is to worsen his migraine), the alarm set to wake him up for work goes off. the same anxiety inducing sound that the standard iphone alarm makes. 

groaning, he taps the screen of his phone, hoping that he will get lucky and hit snooze at least. after minutes and minutes, the alarm stops. 

then, the panic settles in. he has work. his head is splitting in two, his lungs are filled with goo and he has to go and work. he is truly and utterly fucked. 

a bark from the entrance agrees with him. 

* * *

trying to get ready for work is quite an adventure. first, he still has to feed dog, which takes a bit too long, considering that he may have ran out of the food minseok had prepared, then, he has to find at least some type of medicine to stop the banging pain coming from his temples. and really, as much of a clean freak as minseok is, that man can’t organize the medicine cabinet_ for shit. _

which is why, as he’s still looking through all the scattered pills around the bathroom sink, dog watching him closely from the doorway, he finds himself calling for help. well, more like minseok’s seventh sense, the one god gave him for jongdae emergency situations only, acted up, making the elder call him. still, jongdae wants to act like a responsible adult and pretend he is the one that initiated the conversation. 

“what the _ fuck _did you do now, kim jongdae?” minseok asks before jongdae can even greet him. 

coughing, and trying, but failing to cover the cough by clapping, he says, “nothing?”

minseok sighs, and jongdae can see the frown forming between his brows. “should i come back? how the hell did you even manage to get sick?” dog barks when jongdae almost falls on his ass as he looks in the back of the top shelves. “is that a fucking _ dog?! _” 

as the blond coughs again, the only understandable response he can give his best friend, minseok sighs one more time. 

“you’re not going to work. and i’m coming home.” 

the call disconnects right when jongdae finds the strength to protest. he thinks that went well. 

* * *

it’s a few hours later, maybe days, he’s not certain on how time passes, when he hears a knock on the front door. and, hold up, shouldn’t minseok let himself in? jongdae knows that the elder always grabs his keys before leaving even to check on the mail, so why on god’s green earth is he knocking? 

dog goes feral the moment the knocks are loud enough to actually be heard. he all but bolts to the door, trying in all his twenty-five centimeters of height to send the uninvited guest a message that they should be afraid. 

jongdae simply pushes him out of his way using his foot, pulling the door open with the least force he has in his body. and boy, is he glad he decided to put on a shirt because the last thing he wants is for his boss to see him naked. 

his boss who is staring at him with a worried look on his face and who is holding at least three bags of what looks like food and medicine, if jongdae’s vision doesn’t fail him. 

“why are you here?” he manages to choke out, even if his throat is yelling in pain for him to stop talking, each breath taken meaning another stab in his already pained chest. 

“because, dear angel, a certain midget called today to let us know you caught the flu. how did you even managed to do that, kim jongdae?” baekhyun asks, pushing past the sick man inside, not even bothering to ask for permission. granted, despite how hot the silver haired man is, he’s not a vampire, so why ask to be invited. 

dog, as the loyal boy he is to his new found father, tries to attack baekhyun, but the elder is almost like a dog whisperer, because the moment he puts the bags down on the couch and his now free hand rests on top dog’s head, he calms down. 

_ traitor, _ jongdae thinks, just the little bit jealous dog gets to feel baekhyun’s hands. _ oh god, i’m jealous of a dog_. 

“so, care to explain how you got sick in the span of not even twenty-four hours?” baekhyun says as he stands up, moving closer to jongdae and inspecting him at a closer glance. jongdae _ freezes _the moment his boss’ hand rests on his forehead. it may be the second time the elder pulls a stunt like this, but the blond doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this feeling. 

he almost lets out a moan when the cold skin comes in contact with his overheated one. 

“you have a _ fucking fever, _kim jongdae!” as baekhyun yells, trying to rush around him and find the right medicine to calm his fever down, jongdae can only give him a tired smile.

“you mean to say i’m fucking hot?” he draws out, throwing finger guns in the direction he thinks baekhyun is. he can’t really see much, not with how his eyes struggle to stay open and his hair blocks even the little bit of light he can catch, but he’s almost certain baekhyun at the very least saw the finger guns, with the sigh he lets out. 

_ oh, how the tables have tabled. _

“not the time to flirt, angel. how about we work on making you make sense again and then we can flirt _ all _you want, ok?”

jongdae nods, cause, really, what else is there to do? try and form a sentence? too much hassle. 

the same hand returns to his face, stroking his bottom lip in an attempt to get him to open his mouth and take the spoonful of medicine baekhyun is trying to push past it. when he finally opens his mouth, letting the sweet syrup wash down with some water, which, baekhyun helpfully provides him with, the elder pats his cheek once, twice. 

“_good boy, _” baekhyun praises, and jongdae can’t help but beam at him. “now rest while i reheat the food, ok?” again, jongdae nods, but his brain can’t quite process the words, for, even after baekhyun leaves his side, he’s still standing up. 

it’s only when baekhyun pushes him down by the shoulders that he takes a seat, hugging one of the throw pillow on the bed close to his chest. dog jumps in his arms, moving around in his lap until he’s seated comfortably, his head resting on jongdae’s belly. 

he falls asleep, unsurprisingly. his body, mind, probably even soul, are tired, so it was only a matter of time before his eyes fell shut. 

it’s possibly hours later when he wakes up, although judging by the fact that it’s still light outside, he wouldn’t bet on it. it takes his brain a few moments to catch up to its surroundings, but when it does eventually, he realizes that he’s resting on someone’s lap. someone who smells like expensive perfume and who has rings on all fingers, finger he can feel play with his greasy hair, occasionally scratching him behind his ear, the same way someone would do with a cat. 

he knows it’s baekhyun that is playing with his hair, but he can’t bring himself to look up or let the elder know he’s awake no matter how much he wants to. 

still, he knows baekhyun knows he’s awake, with the way he leans in and in whispers in his ear, “you really scared me there, angel. i couldn’t lose my favorite employee just like that.” 

and, _ oh, right. _jongdae is just his employee, just his secretary, nothing more. 

he lets his eyes close one more time, the rhythmic tug on his hair lulling him back to sleep. 

* * *

a week later, after he finally gets back to work (he had to _ whine _at both minseok and baekhyun to get them to let him leave the house), jongdae comes to a horrifying realization: he gets hard, incredibly fast, may he add, whenever baekhyun’s hands are close to his body. 

it’s embarrassing, how he finds out. it was during one of baekhyun’s meetings, when he had to bring his boss a certain statistic which the elder forgot to print out. nothing out of the ordinary, really. he walked into the meeting room, apologized to everyone and passed the piece of paper to baekhyun. easy peasy, right? 

false, baekhyun was in a teasing mood (as teasing as it can be when the two aren’t in a relationship and the ulterior motive isn’t sexual but just to fluster the younger secretary and for baekhyun to get a good chuckle out of it). so that meant that the silver haired man’s hand rested on jongdae’s for a second too long, the feeling of the elder’s rings on his skin too heavy. 

his dick was semi-hard by the time baekhyun thanked him for the paper. he had to run out of there and straight to the bathroom, where he waited for almost ten minutes before his thoughts calmed down and he was looking presentable again. 

he cursed his sexual frustration and baekhyun’s hands the whole day. 

* * *

jongdae has had a rough day. even just trying to remember the details makes his blood boil. but, he will say that at least a third of his problems wear the name of a certain silver haired man, now turned brunet. first of all, just thinking of how dark baekhyun’s hair is now and how nice and soft it looked, how amazing it would probably feel to tug on while the elder is between his legs-- he did it again. 

and _ boy, _is the problem between his legs happy with those thoughts. it’s so happy, in fact, that it hurts. so, he does the only thing he can think of: he runs to the bathroom, happy that he’s the only one left on the floor. he can’t believe he’s grateful for the amount of paperwork he still has to do. 

he heads into the first stall he sees, closes it and makes sure to lock it and then his hand slides down his body, not even caring that he’s about to masturbate in probably the grossest place ever. second grossest, he counts the frat house where he hooked up with jackson. his erection almost dies at the thought of mark chasing him through the campus for the next few days. _ never again _. 

even with the unhappy memory in mind, he still palms his dick through his pants, letting out tiny noises as he presses harder and harder onto it. he’s too scared to take it out, but he knows he has to unless he wants to go home with cum-pants. 

with shaky hands, he undoes the button, the zipper opening rapidly soon after. the black slacks fall down, leaving him only in his boxers. boxers which are too tight, too messy, even if he likes it that way. his hand slips down the waistband, fingers ghosting over his hardened cock. 

he wraps his hand around the head, exhaling softly at the feel of _ something _ around it. the precum gathered is enough to make the sliding easier, but he can’t stop himself as he spits in his palm a few times, until he deems it wet enough for his liking. the second time he touches himself it is _ perfect _. 

he can imagine baekhyun’s hand in place of his own, moving at a teasing pace. unconsciously, his movements slow down as well. in his fantasy, baekhyun gives him a wicked smile, twisting his hand so that his hold on the base of his cock tightens. 

_ “you’re so desperate for me to touch you, aren’t you _ angel?_” _

he nods against the stall door, resting his heated, sweaty forehead on it. despite the edging that fantasy-baekhyun pulls on him, his hand speeds up, the heat pooling in his stomach growing hotter and hotter with each second. 

the bathroom is full of moans, wet, _ shameless _ sounds that get more and more erratic with each stroke and a name, spilling from the man’s lips between heavy breathing. a name that starts out as whispered, but slowly and surely turns into wanton moans, louder, louder, _ louder, _until--

“_baekhyun._”

jongdae cums with his boss’ name on his lips. 

this is a one time’s mistake. 

* * *

it’s _ not _a one time mistake. 

* * *

he tries to pretend that nothing has ever happened in the sixth floor’s bathroom, besides the normal things like numero uno and numero dos. jongdae swears he pops a blood vessel in his brain with how hard he’s trying to push the memory deep in the corners of his mind. 

he also tries to spend less time around baekhyun. well, that’s almost impossible since he is baekhyun’s secretary, but he does make it his mission to not be anywhere near his boss’ hands. 

it doesn’t go as planned, not even a small percent of it, when the brunet stops by jongdae’s desk one morning to let him know that he should be packing his bags the moment he gets home, for the both of them are expected in japan by tomorrow morning. 

jongdae, not wanting to allow baekhyun to stay in his proximity for too long, agrees without much thought, telling him he’ll be ready and up at seven sharp in the morning. 

“did you even listen to what baekhyun just said?” yixing asks, once their boss has closed the door to his office. 

jongdae hums, continuing to write this week’s report, “we’re going to japan, me and baekhyun, yes.”

yixing waits a moment, watching the younger closely. 

“oh, my god!” jongdea gasps, the gravity of those words finally sinking in. “i’m going on a trip with baekhyun!” 

the chinese man pats him on the shoulder, “you better be ready for the storm that is drunk baekhyun, dae.” the blond can tell just how much he’s enjoying this. he doesn’t even have to look at yixing, not that he can, with how he’s staring down at his desk as if the few crumbs of his morning bagel can tell him why his mother made him such an idiot. 

what the fuck did he just get himself into? he can’t spend five minutes in the same room as baekhyun without his dick wanting to say hello, what was even going through that small brain of his to make him think he could spend who knows how many days with him?! 

what if they had to share a room? god, jongdae isn’t ready to die because he couldn’t beat his meat. this can’t be happening he _ refuses _ to let his life go to hell with just one tiny mistake. jongdae will simply _ not _ show up at the airport, or he won’t come out even when baekhyun calls him at _ seven sharp _. 

he’s gonna ignore this just like how he’s ignoring the fact that he masturbated in the bathroom at his workplace to images of his boss degrading him. 

the blond’s head hits the hard desk surface with a loud _ bang. _

* * *

the next day, at seven _ fucking _ sharp, because his brainless head said so, he is in front of his apartment building, courtesy of minseok, who, the moment he found out that jongdae _ has _to go to japan, had started packing his bags. 

_ “what do you mean you don’t want to go? of course you do! it’s a free trip to _ ** _japan_ ** _ , idiot! wait, no, i should say baka so that you get used to the language again…” minseok said as he threw clothes after clothes after clothes in his bag. _

_he didn’t really need five pairs of pants and thirteen shirts in this trip, but then again, minseok always knows best. _

_ “i need underwear, you know?” _

_ “jongdae, shut it, or i’ll make dog pee in your bed again.” _

jongdae shivers as the morning chill creeps under his hoodie. even if he may have thrown the thickest hoodie he owns on, the old piece of fabric does almost _ nothing _to protect him from the cold wind. 

he rubs his hands together, blowing on them to at least make sure he won’t lose his most important tools. _ jesus _, baekhyun really is taking his sweet time. he probably forgot about asking jongdae to join him. does this mean jongdae is boo boo the fool again? it’d be the third time this week, he’s over this new identity god decided to give him. 

just as he picks up his bag, turning on his heels to head back inside the building, a car stops next to him. he recognizes it as baekhyun’s by the loud 2000’s r&b song blasting out of it. that, and the registration plate that is covered in a black, sparkly powder. 

come to think of it, he hasn’t seen baekhyun wearing glittery anything lately. 

“it’s britney, bitch,” the elder says the moment the window is fully rolled down. “now come on in, i’m freezing.”

jongdae rolls his eyes, going around the vehicle and opening the door a tad too forcefully. he climbs inside, throws the bag over his shoulder, hearing it land on the backseat, and points forward in an exasperated manner. 

“go!” 

“gee, someone woke up with a stick up his butt.” baekhyun snickers. he starts the car, however, and speeds off into the already crowded road. it amazes jongdae just how fast the elder can go without actually crashing into anyone or anything. 

he’s not sure how much it takes for them to get to the airport, not with him falling in and out of sleep every few minutes. 

it’s the insistent poking he feels in his cheek that wakes him up. standing up, he notices the coat covering him. “did i come with this?” jongdae asks, confused as to how exactly that got there. sure, he can pick up baekhyun’s perfume on it, but that doesn’t mean it _ can’t _be his. 

“you can have it if you like it. now come on, we have to go. you better have your passport with you.”

jongdae looks at his feet for a minute, each passing second only succeeding in making baekhyun more and more anxious. “i have it!” he laughs, when baekhyun hits his shoulder, whining. 

“you idiot!”

jongdae gives him a kittenish smile, “is that how you talk to your employees, baekhyun-ssi?”

“no, but you’re an idiot and you deserve to be reminded so.” he gets out, slamming the door shut. jongdae is sure he will lock him in the car, but after a few seconds, baekhyun taps on the glass and signals him to get _ the fuck _out. though, he might’ve just said get the truck out. each way sounds reasonable to him. 

the moment he steps out, baekhyun’s coat resting across his shoulders now, his boss grabs his wrist, pulling him to the entrance of the airport, promptly ignoring the younger’s protests of leaving their bags behind. 

_ won’t they need them? does baekhyun plan to buy himself a whole new closet in japan? _

“stop thinking, start walking, angel.” 

jongdae picks up his pace. “because time is money?” 

snorting, baekhyun corrects him, “because i want some over-priced ice cream.” 

again, he proves to jongdae just how much of a baby he is. 

“and because if we don’t get to the whole check-in shit in time i’ll fire you,” he sing-songs sweetly, only to start pulling harder on jongdae’s wrist. 

“_what?! _”

if his poor heart isn’t beating fast already, it only goes faster when baekhyun turns to look at him, with a face that screamed _ (υŏᆺŏυ) _. how baekhyun managed to make that face, jongdae is clueless. 

“you’ll enjoy this, i promise you!” his face goes _ U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U _ and jongdae only wants to pinch his cheeks and maybe kiss him too, just to feel those adorable, pouty lips against his. his eyes only focus on them, as they pout even more, trying to put on the most adorable and convincing face. 

it works, but jongdae won’t admit that.

“and if i don’t?” jongdae challenges him, not really expecting much in response. 

baekhyun’s face darkens, the corner of his lip quirking so that a shit-eating smirk is playing on his face. “you can ask me for anything you want in return.”

jongdae snorts, “anything?”

“_anything_, angel.”

* * *

just like he did in the car, jongdae falls asleep during the almost two and a half hour flight. and just like how he woke up in the car, jongdae wakes up to being wrapped in baekhyun’s coat. 

the only difference this time is the way baekhyun is resting his head on his shoulder, snoring lightly.

jongdae ignores the desire to pinch his cheeks and cuddles closer to the man, eyes focusing on the movie playing on _ his _tv. it’s not often he gets to fly first class, so he’ll enjoy every moment. and he’ll especially enjoy the way baekhyun’s fingers tighten around his forearm. 

* * *

on the first night they spend in japan, jongdae realizes two things: one, even if the trip is paid by the company, he will have to sleep in the same room as baekhyun _ and _ in the same bed, since there was a mix-up with their rooms; two, baekhyun is really, _ really _clingy when drunk. 

it’s not like the elder has had much to drink anyway, just a few glasses of champagne to _ ‘celebrate not dying during their flight’ _. when jongdae tells him that planes are one of the safest ways of transport, baekhyun just waves him off and takes the glass he’s poured for jongdae to himself, claiming he is a party pooper who deserves no expensive alcohol. 

still, three full glasses in and baekhyun is already dancing on the tables. he’s not really on the tables, but on the bed, and the dance he’s doing is just a bunch of uncoordinated bodyrolls to a random song from _ monsta x_. he tries to get jongdae to join him, _ to get loose _, but the younger isn’t having any of his boss’ shit. 

the moment he tells baekhyun that he’s not going to dance but focus on the presentation they (baekhyun) have to deliver tomorrow to their japanese investors, the brunet starts whining. and not the almost cute ones he does when jongdae messes up his coffee on purpose just because baekhyun was being a little shit, hell no. these whines can almost compete with _ his. _

and, to jongdae, that’s a surreal experience. to hear the same whines you annoy others with, being used to annoy_ you _ . he’s ready to stand up, push the laptop away and _ fight _ baekhyun, but he can’t even do the first part of his plan, since baekhyun all but drapes himself over his shoulders, crying loudly right next to his ear about how his secretary doesn’t love him anymore. 

“you’ve never loved me, be honest!” baekhyun fake sobs. 

jongdae hums, eyes reading over the increase in funds they need for the next year. baekhyun only gets louder and louder with each second that jongdae chooses to ignore him. this, right here, is the moment where he realizes what tremendous pain he’s put minseok through for the past ten years. 

he tries not to break his concentration, lord, how he tries, but everything comes loose when he feels actual tears dampening his shirt. he almost _ yeets _his laptop in favor of pulling baekhyun in his arms, holding him as he continues to cry in the crook of jongdae’s neck. 

the blond wraps his arms around the still shaking body, rubbing his back in comfort. 

a giggle startles him. _ baekhyun’s _giggle startles him. 

“you do care!” he gasps, holding on tighter to the younger’s neck. 

jongdae pushes him off, making him land on his butt with a tiny _ ‘ouch’ _ . he growls as he throws with pillows in his laughing boss. “i’m gonna fucking _ murder _you!” 

baekhyun is wearing a shit eating grin, “you won’t, angel! you love me!”

with one more pillow (also the last one anywhere near him), he settles back down. still giggling, baekhyun walks back to jongdae, climbing once again in his lap. 

jongdae doesn’t push him off this time. he just takes his laptop back and reaches to type while baekhyun dozes off, drooling right on the same spot where not even minutes ago he was crying on. 

* * *

the meeting is a success, as they always are when jongdae bullshits the presentations, while only having monster energy drinks flowing through his bloodstream. that part doesn’t come as a surprise to him. what does manage to surprise him, is the way baekhyun decides to celebrate things again, as if he didn’t come into the meeting hungover, refusing to let go of the sunglasses covering his tired eyes. 

it goes like this (short version, so that jongdae doesn’t have to relive the moment where he dies): 

baekhyun looks at him when they step out of the room, a grin stretching on his lips, “i got more money! _ no _, we got the money!” flowers are blooming around baekhyun as he walks outside and birds start chirping. they are flying around baekhyun, making him look like a disney princess. 

(jongdae thought of it for a long time. in his mind, his boss is ariel, so it doesn’t really make sense for birds to be around him since in his head, and the disney universe, baekhyun only had fish friends, but that doesn’t stop his thoughts.) 

(and the bird and flower part _ totally _happened. it’s not just jongdae’s brain bedazzling the story when he retells it to minseok. even if his best friend accuses him of such crimes. minseok doesn’t know anything, after all.)

to which jongdae replies, “indeed we have.”

to which baekhyun also replies, after a second of thought, “dinner to celebrate? my treat?”

and, to put an end on jongdae’s misery, that’s exactly how he ends up in the hotel’s fancy restaurant, trying to decipher the french names of the dishes. 

“you should try the _ coq au vin _, the one they serve here is amazing!” baekhyun tells him. he’s been watching him for the past few minutes, and if jongdae hasn’t been busy enough reading these foreign words, he would’ve told his boss to fuck off. 

“you want me to eat cock?”

“if you want to! i’m not gonna hold it against you if you don’t want cock!”

he kicks baekhyun’s leg under the table, eliciting a cry of pain from him. 

“what?! you’ve made the joke first, angel! why hit me?”

“you’re right, i should cut my hand off and hit myself with it so that it qualifies as an actual hit.”

that implication puts baekhyun in a thinking mode, so much so, that he even begins stroking his chin while trying to process jongdae’s words. it’s only when the waiter (who, unfortunately for jongdae isn’t a french guy with a silly mustache carrying a rope of garlic around his neck and a hot baguette in his hand) arrives to take their orders that baekhyun finally breaks out of his contemplating pose. 

he orders for both of them, making sure to ask jongdae if he truly wants _ cock _or not. while he does answer yes, the blond still hits baekhyun one more time, just for the hell of it and for watching his boss wince in pain. he may have found his new favorite hobby. 

he also asks the waiter to bring out the most expensive bottle of sake they have, because, according to baekhyun, wine just isn’t the way to go when in japan. jongdae keeps his mouth shut, even though he wants to remind the brunet that he got drunk on bubbly wine from the region of champagne, france, last night. 

you know, i don’t tell you this enough,” baekhyun says, suddenly serious, “but i’m quite happy you’re working for me.”

“because i do your dirty work?”

“because i finally have an angel in my life.”

jongdae almost chokes on his water, warmth spreading through his whole body. he can sense a bit of nervousness coming from baekhyun. he sips his own water to keep himself occupied, but then, he speaks:

“i may have read into this the wrong way… am i making you uncomfortable when i call you angel? or when i flirt with you?”

“no! y-you’re not, i promise that! it’s just that i’m not used to people being so… blunt to me, i guess.”

the waiter finally brings their sake bottle, along with two glasses. he pours it for them, before leaving, the same awkward air still thick between them. 

baekhyun pushes his glass towards jongdae, “drink to ease this… weird thing i’ve just created?”

grabbing the glass with a bit too much force, he clicks them together, downing the contents of it in one go. the burn of the alcohol makes him cough, and he can tell that his cheeks are gaining much more color from it. 

baekhyun mirrors his action. 

“you’re not making me uncomfortable, ok? you can keep calling me angel, you can keep being clingy and annoying,” baekhyun pouts at that, “i don’t mind any of that. besides, if i were to feel weird, i could’ve just said so. _ or, _i could’ve left the company.”

“that would’ve made me sad,” the brunet says with an even bigger pout. “but, i’m glad that you don’t find me like… disgusting.”

jongdae pours himself some more sake, knowing fully well he will come to regret this. “baek, i don’t think that’s ever going to be possible to me.”

“why?”

he knows it’s the strong alcohol making him talk right now, but he can’t seem to put a stop to the words that fall out next, “because i like you, duuh?” 

“you do?” baekhyun’s face is flushed as well, but if jongdae were to pay close attention to him, he would’ve noticed that it only gets redder with each second, a dumb, happy expression written on the elder’s face. 

blessed be the waiter, he comes again, this time bringing them the food. this gives jongdae a reason to shut up, while stuffing his face full of probably delicious food. he can’t really tell what it tastes like, with how fast he’s shoveling the burning hot beef (he thinks it’s beef, but he’s not quite sure what french cows taste like) in his mouth. 

too fast, the food finishes, leaving him with nothing to preoccupy his mouth with. meaning, that he will finally have to answer baekhyun’s question. _ meaning _that this will be the moment his life comes to an end. 

“i do.”

baekhyun’s face breaks into a giant, enormous, _ gianormous _grin. “good,” he says, biting down on his bottom lip to control his smile. “because i do too.”

“you like yourself?” baekhyun sighs. _oh_, you like me!”

_ wait! how? why? what? _

“_you _ like _ me? _”

baekhyun uses the same words jongdae used, not like there are that many variations when asking this question. 

“_i__ do_.”

jongdae promptly screams in his head, trying to get his beating heart to be still at last. 

“now, would it make you uncomfortable if i kissed you?” 

he’s waiting, so patiently for jongdae to give him the green light. baekhyun isn’t even trying to move forward, to show jongdae just how much he wants to kiss him. 

“no. it wouldn’t.”

“does that mean…” 

jongdae leans over the table, and finally kisses him. 

* * *

it’s baekhyun who’s more impatient, pulling jongdae out of the restaurant, glasses full of sake left on their table. he can say that he’s mad, since his own problem was slowly growing in his pants. he was over the moon when the elder dragged him to his feet after having left more than enough money for their meal, muttering something about not being able to take jongdae to heaven in public. 

jongdae wanted to comment on that, that he’s pretty into exhibitionism, as long as he’s not alone, but seeing the hurry that baekhyun was into, seeing how he rushed to the elevator, he didn’t want to ruin the mood by oversharing his kinks on the first… date? 

the moment the door of their room shuts with a loud _ bang _is the moment in which baekhyun finally pulls him in for the kisses he’s missed during the ride to the higher floor. he’s kissing jongdae with such an ardour that the blond is sure he has been waiting to do for months now. 

by now, the alcohol has mostly worn off, but he swears that baekhyun’s hands leave sparks in their wake, jongdae’s skin burning with each touch. he’s been craving for this, to have the elder’s fingers ghost over every inch of his body, to have him kiss jongdae as if they’re parting ways. now that he’s experiencing this, jongdae doesn’t know what to do. he wants to touch as well, to learn baekhyun’s body better than he knows his own, but he’s scared. 

the reality is sinking in. he’s by no means as skilled as the brunet, nor is he as attractive as the people he’s seen his boss usually go for, so what if just one move and this whole fantasy comes crashing down, turning into dust. 

he’d never forgive himself if this were to happen. 

his hands barely touch baekhyun, staying by his side as he lets the brunet kiss him. jongdae is trying to remember what minseok liked when they kissed, but all he can think of is that their kisses were far and in between, nothing more than a simple touch of lips after heated blowjobs exchanged in the bathroom. 

jongdae’s experience with kissing is pathetic, but as sad as it may be, baekhyun didn’t seem to mind it in the restaurant. on the contrary, he seemed to love it, if the small whimper he let out was anything to go by. 

so, with that in mind, jongdae pushes his insecurities away, wraps his arms around baekhyun’s neck, and kisses him with all he’s got. he wants this so,_ so _much, and he’ll be damned if he didn’t truly show baekhyun what he means to him, if during this night, maybe the only night he’ll get to spend with him, he won’t show baekhyun that he loves him. 

jongdae drops to his knees, coming face to face with the elder’s covered cock. his mouth waters, cheeks flushing red when he notices the wet patch on baekhyun’s black pants. _ he _ did that. baekhyun is hard because of _ him. _

baekhyun threads his fingers through the blond locks, pulling slightly to get jongdae to look at him. “go on, angel. show me what that mouth can do, baby.”

jongdae can’t help it, he _ snorts _ when he hears _ that _ coming from baekhyun. he’s pretty sure he overheard minseok’s boyfriend say that once, ah oh, _ boy _, he can’t think of luhan as well when he’s about to go down on his boss. minseok is enough, that’s where he draws the line.

“shut _ up_! it turned you on, don’t even try to deny it, dae!”

“if anything, that only made my dick shrivel up and die, baek.” 

“hey!” baekhyun pouts down at him, and as adorable as it may be, it does pull on jongdae’s heartstrings, making him feel bad. 

he presses a kiss onto the wet patch, as an apology. baekhyun shivers under his touch, letting out a shaky breath, that turns into a moan with each kiss jongdae presses down. he’d love to tease the elder, but a certain louder cry from baekhyun made all of his ideas crumble, hands fumbling with the zipper and button until he can finally pull the slacks down. 

if the damp spot on baekhyun’s pants made jongdae lose control, then the drenched one of his boxers made him want to give himself over to baekhyun just to ensure that the older man was satisfied. 

“you wanna see what my mouth can do…” jongdae makes eye-contact with baekhyun as he continues, voice feigned with innocence, “_ daddy _?” 

baekhyun chokes. “now, here’s what we’re not gonna do. you’re not going to call me any name that would imply i am your parental _ or _maternal figure, ok?”

jongdae pulls his boxers down and stares at baekhyun’s dick. it’s by no means huge, but it does make up for the lack in length with its width. it’s almost cute, but then jongdae remembers that he’s not nearly as big as baekhyun, so the urge to coo at the sight slowly dies down. 

he starts it all with a few kisses, pressing them first on the head, then making his way down, lower and lower until each part of it has been kissed at least once. he repeats this once more, this time his target being the top, and when he presses his lips one last time on the tip, lips slowly opening to take the addictingly hot length in his mouth, he makes sure to say, “ok grandaddy,” before sinking down. 

now, baekhyun won’t be able to deny that he _ does _ get turned on by being called grandpa. _ kinky weirdo. _

the pretty fingers pull on his hair again, each pull harsher than the last, until jongdae can clearly feel some of the rings digging in his scalp when baekhyun buries his hand in his hair. that sends a jolt down his spine, making him whine and squirm. 

just as his hand hovers over his own erection, however, baekhyun’s shoe pushes his hand away, a bit too forcefully, but not enough to hurt. jongdae, poor and pathetic jongdae, feels like cumming just from this action alone, from being denied permission to touch himself, in a way that clearly implies baekhyun’s faux disgust. 

“you think you deserve this, angel?” he says, taking a sharp breath when jongdae moans around his dick. he tries to keep his posture as he continues, “you haven’t even made me cum yet, baby.”

jongdae, who is reduced to a whiny mess by the sheer power in baekhyun’s voice, can only try to nod and suck harder, pulling out every ace in his sleeve. he gags and wraps his hand around the base, letting the other play with the elder’s balls, he moans and scrapes it with his teeth lightly, until finally, _ finally _, after what felt like hours, baekhyun is pulling him off by his hair and shoots his load on jongdae’s face. 

it’s messy, and some of it ends up in his hair, but jongdae doesn’t care. jongdae wants baekhyun to use his whole body, to paint it in shade of white for the rest of the night, but even the thought alone makes him blush. 

baekhyun leans in, presses his lips against jongdae’s, and says, “you did perfect, angel. now about you let me take care of your little problem, hm?” 

“help me?” the blond asks, holding his hands out for the elder to pull him up. he quickly complies, and as he lifts the younger in his arms, holding him close to his chest, baekhyun can’t help it. he leans in, licking each and every drop of drying cum, before letting his lips find jongdae’s again. he pushes the semen in jongdae’s awaiting mouth, making sure that he is tasting him until the very last bit. 

“perfect angel, my beautiful baby, you’re so pretty, such a godly, divine angel. i’m so lucky,” baekhyun praises him. he lets jongdae gently fall on the bed, and smothers him in kisses, not sparing him from the love attack even when jongdae starts laughing and begging for mercy. 

“can we get to the part where--” jongdae laughs when baekhyun presses a soft kiss on his belly, in his short adventure of getting the younger undressed, “you finger me open!” he gasps. the bastard _ bit _his stomach. 

“oh? you can voice what you want? in that case, pretty baby, of course we can!” he laughs as he pulls jongdae’s pants down, but he stops when he takes notice of what awaited him. “not even a pair of pretty lacey panties? just full commando, huh?” 

“shut up, i forgot to pack my underwear!” 

“sure you did, sweetheart.” 

he hauls jongdae so that his ass is up, not bothering to be gentle with his actions (this is where jongdae’s knowledge of the elder that he had accumulated over the months working for him come into the spotlight. contrary to what his guardian angel may be thinking right now, baekhyun _ is _gentle with him. maybe not at first glance, and not to the untrained eye, but jongdae can feel the way his hands stroke his skin, the way the words he whispers, too quiet for anyone else to hear, are only of encouragement, only full of love.). 

he doesn’t forget to slap jongdae’s ass, _ for good measure _, as he says. when the blond turns to glare at him, baekhyun shrugs, “i don’t want my new toy to be broken already!” 

burying his face in the pillow and inhaling the sweet scent of bourbon vanilla, he whines. “do you want me to fucking give you a lap dance to see that my ass is top notch, too?” 

“hm, that doesn’t sound half bad, angel.” baekhyun follows it with another smack, this time harsher than the other one. “but for now i think i’ll just settle on seeing it covered in my bruises,” he sounds distant as he muses this, almost as if he’s already envisioning jongdae’s body colored in hues of reds and purples. 

jongdae _ whines _ to get his message across one last time, but even then, baekhyun just coos, as his hands fondle with the younger’s cheeks. he keeps massaging them, laughing when jongdae tries to roll on his back and hit him. 

“aw, my kitty is so dumb that he doesn’t even know what he wants.” jongdae goes rigid, and he’s _ sure _ baekhyun is eyeing him carefully. “so you’re into pet-play _ and _ degradation… good to know, angel.” 

he doesn’t get a chance to insult baekhyun’s faltering intelect when he sees an ass, because said man, who probably has magic since jongdae has no idea where he produced the bottle of lube from, pushes a finger past the tight ring of muscle. it’s not as painful as he thought, courtesy of the fingering session jongdae’s had with himself in the bathroom a night ago, but it is slow. jongdae knows it’s because baekhyun wants to make sure he doesn’t cause him any harm, but a finger up his ass won’t break him. it would be the fist that does so. 

it takes jongdae a moment, to realize that the fingers he’s been fantasizing about are _ inside _ of him, in his ass, they are now becoming one with him. _ holy shit _, baekhyun has his fingers buried deep in his ass. jongdae is sure that this is his personal heaven, the paradise made by god himself for his needy bottom self. 

baekhyun stops his ministrations, fingers still where jongdae thinks they truly belong. “i should remove my rings,” he says, and only then he takes them out. 

this time, jongdae does succeed in rolling on his back. he also succeeds in grabbing baekhyun’s wrists and holding them in a deadly tight grip. “don’t you _ dare _ . i’ve been waiting to have them in me for months now, _ boss_, so if you take your rings off, i’m leaving.” he doesn’t mean the last part, not one bit, but he can’t afford to _ not _ at least try to get the elder to please him while nearly hurting him with the expensive jewelry. 

“you tell me the moment it hurts, understood, baby?”

jongdae rolls his eyes and spreads his legs. he’s already fed up with not being able to see the elder as he focuses on making him feel good. he also doesn’t want to miss the moment baekhyun cums, since he had to close his eyes and not be graced with the beauty that is byun baekhyun climaxing the first time. 

“yes, sir. now fucking _ fuck _me.”

and, baekhyun does. he takes his time, fucking his fingers into jongdae’s hole at an agonizing leisurely pace. he gives and gives and gives to him, but it’s never enough. it’s never the exact amount of stimulation that jongdae needs in order to let himself reach the new levels of high. 

with each thrust, he feels the rings scraping his walls, leaving a new found sensation in which jongdae can drown in. it’s intoxicating, it’s a fire that never ceases to burn, it’s exactly what jongdae has dreamed this will be like, but ten times better.

the bliss ends too soon. baekhyun takes his digits out, wiping the excess lube on the sheets, clearly not bothered by the fact that some poor employee will have to clean them tomorrow. 

he taps the inside of his thighs, a signal to get them to open again for him. jongdae has no idea when he closed them, but he complies. 

he holds onto baekhyun’s shoulders as the elder nuzzles in his neck, the tip of his cock pushing inside, bit by bit. it takes the brunet a moment, but when he finally is as deep as one can be, he lifts his head, looking down into jongdae’s eyes. 

jongdae looks back, a smile playing on his lips. this whole scene feels so intimate, as if all that misses is baekhyun to tell him he’s in love with him, a kiss silencing whatever answer jongdae may have. 

a kiss does follow, but it is not meant to silence him, he’s sure of that. it’s meant to show jongdae what baekhyun feels, to push his emotions into the younger just by a lingering touch of lips. they may be connected in more ways than one right now, but for jongdae, this is the most meaningful one. this single kiss has told him all he needs to know, it reassured him of what he’s feeling, it made the love he holds for baekhyun grow. 

his hand sneaks down, feeling the soft skin of baekhyun’s belly. his own skin sparks with desire to touch more, to leave his marks on the blemish free canvas he now has. he refrains from it, not like he can do anything else besides moaning when baekhyun thrusts deep and rough, hitting his prostate dead-on. 

he cums without meaning to, baekhyun’s name on his lips, as the owner of the name whispers compliments and confessions in the crook of his neck, letting each word paint a different story on jongdae’s skin. it doesn’t take long for baekhyun to finish one more time, spilling inside of the condom jongdae didn’t even know he was wearing. 

they stay like this for a moment, bathing in each other’s warmth and love, not daring to move and break the spell. baekhyun presses one more kiss on his bitten shoulder, muttering an apology for it. 

“make up for it with kisses, dummy,” jongdae says, pulling on baekhyun’s hair until he’s looking at him. then, he kisses him, because he can, and because baekhyun doesn’t pull away. 

against his lips, the brunet says, “what if i let you suck on my fingers?” when jongdae hits him, baekhyun just takes his hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles and fingers and palm and wrists and wow, would baekhyun look nice sucking on _ his _fingers. “i know you have a fetish for them, angel. you’re not exactly… subtle.”

he hits him again, since the first time didn’t get his message across the way he wanted to. baekhyun laughs, pressing one more kiss before going to the bathroom to get them both a wet towel to clean themselves.

right now, they aren’t a boss and an employee. they’re byun baekhyun and kim jongdae, possible lovers, clearly smitten for each other. and in this moment, jongdae feels so in love, so happy, that his heart could burst.

* * *

things don’t really change between them. well, their titles do. they become, after a heartfelt conversation that happened after jongdae dropped his strawberry and banana crepe, boyfriends, with no space in between the two words. 

but when they’re back at work, it’s almost as if nothing really happened. baekhyun still flirts with him, still touches him in ways that aren’t really appropriate for a boss to do with his employee, still calls him angel. it’s the same as before, to the untrained eye, that is. jongdae does recognize some small changes, like how the elder’s teasing about his weird thing for baekhyun’s hands has gotten off the roof, or how now, baekhyun would call him in his office just to kiss him once and tell him he missed him. 

probably the most obvious change is when jongdae heads to the bathroom, and baekhyun, almost as if he’s developed a sixth sense, trails him without a word. 

that is jongdae’s favorite change, when the brunet closes the door and locks it, when he corners jongdae and whispers, voice playful and coy, “need some help, angel?”

when baekhyun kisses him, smirk still on his lips, as his gentle hands lift him up, as his even softer words create poems only for jongdae’s ears to hear, that is his most treasured part of being with baekhyun. obviously, after being able to hold his hands without feeling guilty of popping a boner. 


End file.
